Puppy Love
by xryuchan27
Summary: Tsuna has been always afraid of dogs since he was little. What happens if he were to take care of a stray puppy he found in front of his house? And on top of that, why does the puppy remind him of Gokudera who mysteriously disappeared? 5927OC DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**This is the proofread version by strawhat-alchemist. Thanks a lot! :D**

**Disclaimer:** ...read the profile

**Prologue**

_Why Tsuna Hates Dogs_

Tsuna had always been scared of dogs, big or small, ever since he was young.

It all happened when a five year old Tsuna was playing with his pink ball outside on their front yard. His father and grandfather (who had surprisingly visited them while he was on vacation from work) were inside talking, trying to catch up everything they've missed out on while his mother was in the kitchen, busy preparing dinner.

That's when a big, big scary looking dog – well, at least it seemed like it in little Tsuna's eyes– slipped through the gates and had playfully knocked Tsuna to the ground. Tsuna was so surprised that he cried, loud enough that the whole neighborhood could almost hear his wailing cries.

Ever since that horrible and embarrassing incident had occurred to the brunette, he would tremble, go all tense and wimpy, or just run away if he ever crossed ways with any kind of dog.

To Tsuna, dogs were the scariest things he had ever encountered in his life. They have scary faces and have a lot of big, big teeth that could snap his head off with a single bite! If he were to choose a pet, he'd have any pet but a dog!

That's just how much Tsuna disliked dogs.

.

.

.

…Until Tsuna found a dirty stray puppy sitting outside his house.

**It's short... Review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Two updates within a week. That's sort of new, for me that is. Hahaha. I don't know why, but I'm writing the whole story short like this and in a drabble-ish way. Anyway, I hope you like it! Don't forget to review!! Please...?? :D**

**Edit: **Proofread by strawhat-alchemist. Thanks a lot!

**Disclaimer: **...I don't own.

**Chapter One**

_The Puppy_**  
**

Tsuna was walking home from school that one afternoon with plastic bags full of junk food he could eat while he studied and some for the three children who had recently been living with the Sawada's since the Hitman tutor showed up.

He stopped right in front of their front gate, a curious look on his face when he saw a medium-sized brown box. On it, written in marker, was "Please take good care of him" in bold letters and a tiny pink heart next to it written on the front of the box.

Tsuna approached the box and looked inside. There was a dirty blanket with mud smudges wrapped around on something inside. Tsuna squinted his eyes, there was something breathing inside the box, he thought.

His heart skipped a beat when the thing inside the box began to move. A furry gray tail popped out of the dirty blanket, its left white front paw followed by its right gray front paw and the other back paws, and then came out of the blanket was the head.

Tsuna's eyes widened like saucers while staring at a pair of green-gray colored tiny, round eyes that were staring right back at him. It's a puppy, a  
dog, the very species that he was so terrified of. He couldn't think of an idea was to why it was there or who had placed it there.

Tsuna died and went to heaven when the puppy upon seeing the human in front of him, barked happily at him.

.

.

.

_'Juudaime!'_

**Ohemgee! Tsuna has fainted! xD**

**I wonder if Tsuna here was a bit OOC. Hrrmmm. If I were to write a story with Tuna-fish in it, I should probably think and _act_ like Tsuna does O: It's quite difficult for an amateur like me. Hahaha. Tell me what you think?? -puppy dog eyes-**

**Review please with lots of love and kisses and chocolates and all the wonderful things in the world a yaoi fangirl could have?? XD**


	3. Chapter 2

**Pairings:** 5927**  
Rating: **General**  
Word Count:** idk..? - but it's longer than the previous chapters! D:  
**Notes: **Please don't mind the many grammatical errors for this was written out of frustration because my mum was a pain in the butt :D

KHR and its characters © Akira Amano  
Ryu © Mine C:

* * *

**Chapter Two**

When Tsuna woke up later that night, it was already dinner time. He sat upright on his bed with a blank expression on his face. Tsuna clutched on his head and closed his eyes shut as pain shot through at the back of his skull.

He didn't notice a pair of eyes following every bit of his movements or someone sitting on one of his cushions Haru had made for him, sipping on a cup of tea with a bored expression on the person's face.

He only noticed their presence when his mother came up and knocked on the door, with a muffled "Tsu-kun, dinner's ready!" and left right after.

Tsuna's eyes and attention weren't at the person taking a drink of her tea by the mini table, though. But it was on the gray and white colored puppy sitting like a trained dog would in front of him. What bothered him was that the puppy's green-gray eyes were staring back at him.

The brunet shrieked like a girl being chased by a scary monster would, he jumped and landed down on the carpeted floor. Not only his head hurt, but now his bottom hurts! He definitely is No-Good Tsuna. He _is_ a man for crying out loud! He shouldn't be scared of a tiny dog! That's why lots of his schoolmates calls him a loser.

The puppy flinched from the sudden reaction of the terrified brunet, but didn't move from the very spot he is sitting at; worried that he might give the boy a heart attack next.

"That was really pathetic." A feminine voice spoke behind him.

Tsuna's heart skipped a beat for the second time that day. He almost forgot the other unwanted guest, other than the animal in front of him. "_**GEH**_! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

The person, who is Tsuna's friend Ryu, just gave him a smile, so innocent that Tsuna was feeling something bad might happen soon or worse, _has_ happened already.

"You really are pathetic, yanno. It's just a defenseless and _tiny_ puppy." Ryu smirked when the puppy snarled at her, reaching a hand to the puppy, she lift the growling puppy up and face him to the already terrified boy across from her and shoved the puppy to his face. The ravenette laughed when Tsuna squealed so high it almost sounded like a girl's cry.

The puppy, on the other hand, was too dumb-founded to have bitten the hand around him in a late reaction from seeing the boy's face in a close-up. The puppy landed with a muffled thud on the carpeted floor when the ravenette gasped from the unexpected action made by the puppy.

Ryu glared at the puppy and the other glared back at her with snarling and growling. Tsuna watched the two with a perplex look. The scene across from him feels somewhat familiar, like he's seen it from somewhere before. The puppy reacts to whatever the girl does animatedly, like of someone he knows.

Despite how Tsuna acted around the puppy, he doesn't feel a bit scared or terrified, instead, he feels safe. How come? He wonders. He stared at the puppy; his ears were both standing up and his tail too. The puppy's hair and eyes were the same color of the person he knows.

"Gokudera…"

The ravenette and the puppy paused from whatever they were doing and stared at the crestfallen brunette. Ryu smiled at this, sneaking a glance at the puppy that looks like to be arguing with its self whether he should up and go near the now upset boy.

Tsuna blushed from embarrassment. "I… I… mean… t-the puppy…"

A single blue-black eyebrow rose, "What of it?"

Tsuna's face was now red like a tomato, "G-Gokudera-kun… t-the puppy r-reminds m-me of Gokudera-kun… t-that's all."

The puppy's left ear twitched; a surprised look on its face.

"…Ah. Come to think of it, the bomb idiot's been absent for three days now, hasn't he? I wonder where he went." Ryu stuck her tongue out at the puppy glaring at her while Tsuna wasn't looking and the curve of her lips turned upwards into a mischievous smile when a thought suddenly popped in her crazy mind.

"Ah. Since the baby said to take care of the puppy here, why don't we name it, Hayato-chan?!" Ryu said.

"Huh? Wait. Who's taking care of what again?"

Ryu rolled her eyes, "Akanbou told me to tell you to take care of the mutt since he has followed you inside when the old hag and I carried you inside, stupid little hamster." A muffled, "you were quite heavy by the way, yanno" was followed that she was sure the brunette paid no heed to it.

There was a long pause that the girl almost hears the cricket and the other nocturnal critters hanging out by the large tree making weird sounds that could make you paranoid and all outside of Tsuna's window, and then a bark and a "WHAT?!" was both heard at the same time.

Ryu just laughed.

**

* * *

A/N:** The 'old hag' Ryu was referring to was Bianchi. Teehee. And 'Akanbou' is the nickname Kyou-kun calls Reborn :D

...Review please with a big light blue birthday cake and lots of chocolates and strawberries and a GokuTsuna figurine kissing on top and lots of presents too, maybe?? XD


	4. Chapter 3

*** Puppy Love ***

/gasp OHMYGAWD. 1000+ hits!! O:  
Thank you so very much for the support guys!  
I've never had a story that hit to a thousand hits before,  
so I'm VERY happy people _actually_ likes this idea  
that was randomly popped out of my brain 8D

....

Oh yus. I would like to make it clear that the character Ryu  
is one of **my** original characters. You've never heard of her name  
in the anime/manga because she isn't a character in Reborn!

....

**Pairings:** 5927**  
Rating: **G**  
Word Count:** 442

KHR and its characters © Akira Amano  
Ryu Fujiwara © Mine C:

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

Tsuna woke up early just before his orange rectangle alarm clock went off and turned it off right on time before the whole Sawada residence wakes up completely (except for his mom, maybe) from the loud ringing coming from his room.

His daily routines began to change dramatically since he found the dog in front of the house three weeks ago. He was on his way home that day with a plastic full of snacks he could eat while studying in his room without having to worry about Lambo stealing all of it and declare to the whole world that they were his and his alone to eat. Before he gets inside the house, he found a large box sitting right in front of their black painted steel gates. When he saw the inside of the box, he saw a tiny puppy with features that reminded him a lot of his right-hand man and thus named him Hayato-chan.

At first Tsuna, being scared of dogs and all, avoided the puppy almost all week! One time Reborn made him take the puppy for a walk, the brunet flat out refused and locked his self in his room all day; he only went out when he got hungry or if his mother made him do some errands. The puppy was heartbroken because of it.

Tsuna only began to open up to the puppy when Reborn knocked the sense into him, _hard_. Over in a short period of time, the brunet regretted on how uncaring he acted towards the puppy and he poured all his free time playing with the puppy throughout that whole second week.

The only thing that didn't change was the fact that Gokudera is still MIA. No one exactly knows where he went. Although Tsuna has doubts that Reborn knows his whereabouts, but the Arcobaleno keeps avoiding the subject whenever the brunet asks. Ryu is being weird around him and the puppy too. It is as if she is treating the animal like a human being.

But Tsuna paid no heed to it and told himself that he might be just thinking a little bit too much. It is quite odd though, for his right-hand man to do such thing without his consent. This is the first time that has happened. Or maybe something _did_ happen to him?

Tsuna flinched in surprise when he felt something wet licking his bare toes. The brunet looked down and found Hayato with a happy expression on its face and his short tail wagging happily on the floor, more like sweeping whatever invisible dirt on the floor.

Tsuna smiled, "Good morning to you too, Hayato."**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Sorry if I couldn't make the chapters a bit more longer. But I like it this way. Too much thinking hurts my brain, yanno. And English is not my forte :P If you have any questions regarding the story, don't be shy to ask me! I'll try my best to fill the missing links in the puzzle; I won't promise you that I'll answer _everything_, mm'kay? Where would be the fun if I spoil it, right?

Review, please?? See you next chapter! :D


	5. Chapter 4

**Pairings:** 5927**  
Rating: **G**  
Word Count:** 844

KHR and its characters © Akira Amano  
Ryu Fujiwara © Mine

* * *

**Puppy Love - Chapter Four **

_~The Reason Why Gokudera Turned Into A Dog~_

.

"You still don't get it, do you, Gokudera Hayato?" A voice spoke from behind the silver haired bomb wielder as he was about to take a dose of his lung-cancer sticks while avoiding to be seen at the same time by that delinquent prefect tonfa wielder.

Gokudera quickly turned around at the origin of the voice and came face to face with the recent transferee who came from Italy because of her father's work or so some people says. Heat rushed up to his pale face when he realized how her face became so close without him knowing and he jumped back from surprise, almost tripping his self but managed to stand still.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Gokudera hollered, glaring at the transferee.

Ryu shrugged nonchalantly, whisking a leaf off her long blue-black hair that had landed when the wind blew gently passed the many Sakura trees and passed the both of them.

It's been like a century since they've stood there facing at each other, Gokudera staring warily and never letting his guard down at the strange girl while the other was acting her usual self: being indifferent as ever.

"The heat is becoming intense, isn't it? Summer is just around the corner after all." Ryu said out of nowhere and definitely out of topic. The ravenette slowly turned to face the supposed to be smart person who is actually; she realized, is an idiot and smiled so sweet at him.

"…You shouldn't let your guard down, Hayato-chan."

Green-gray eyes widened in shock and realization when the words came rushing to his mind and clicked something that made him stare at her with disbelief. Whatever he planned to do were all useless when he heard a sound of a gun shot from afar and his vision started to get blurry and hazy, he felt light-headed and he felt his self falling, falling to the ground with a loud thud.

He could barely hear the footsteps walking towards his way.

"That bullet won't kill him, right, Akanbou?" the ravenette asked at the unseen person, the last word came out like a whisper but Gokudera heard it even though he is in the verge of passing out.

_Akanbou…? Isn't that what that guy calls Reborn-san?!_

"Dunno."

_Re-Reborn-san's voice! W-what the hell is happening here?! And what bullet are they talking about??_

Gokudera groaned out in pain when he strangely enough, started to feel his self, _shrinking?! _A second later, a bright white light burst from his body and engulfed him in. Ryu and the Arcobaleno did nothing but watched as the bomb wielder's body began to transform at a fast pace as an animal that of a puppy's to be specific.

Soon after, the bright light disappeared and the only thing left were the pile of clothes Gokudera was wearing scattered around the successfully transformed Gokudera-puppy sleeping quietly on the earth.

"Nice. When will he revert back to his original form?"

"Dunno."

Ryu pouted but smiled nonetheless at the Arcobaleno. She turned her head down at the sleeping dog and scooped him up to her arms and the two began to walk away from the vicinity.

Reborn looked up at the ravenette for a second and smirked, tipping his fedora hat down, hiding his button-like eyes, "Mission completed."

**Ryu's P.O.V**

After that incident, Akanbou and I dashed toward Tsuna's house and placed the sleeping Gokudera-puppy on a big box with nothing inside to warm him up. Feeling a bit sorry for him, I pulled out a white handkerchief from my bag and wrapped him up with it. I then took a marker and wrote a "please take good care of him" on the front side of the box and added a tiny pink heart using my pink gel pen on the end.

When Akanbou signaled me that the owner of the house was coming, I quickly hid myself at the opposite corner and watched as Tsuna took a peek at the box and I laughed at his wimpyness when he passed out upon seeing the woken up Gokudera-puppy.

The two reasons why Gokudera was turned into a dog was that Akanbou wanted to test out the new bullet his partner Leon created and the second was for the idiot's and the fish's stupid sakes to understand one another's feelings. I mean, the idiot is too damn reserved! They like each other for crying out loud! I can read them like a book! Even the baseball freak knows it too; well at least I thought so. But whatever!

Ah well, I'll probably have to sit back and watch how things will progress from here on out. I should have brought pineapple head along. I didn't know Tsuna was heavy! Ah, good thing the old hag came home right on time with maman along too.

This is such a good excuse for me to go and eat some delicious food maman made and of course to see Tsuna's expression when he wakes up. I'm so glad I came to Japan!

* * *

**A/N: **Maman is an Italian word for mother, I think. Poor Gokudera! Being made as a guinea pig for Reborn's bullet testing. Tsk. Tsk. As for who Ryu really is, let's just say she's on the Vongola's side, though she's more like a love matchmaker. Hahaha~


	6. Chapter 5

**I apologize for not updating these last couple of months. I had a writer's block and that I was totally busy with school. But since summer's already here, I'll try my best to update within these two months. **

**Oh, by the way, I would like to thank everyone for the 2000+ hits, for the people who added the story to their favorites and alerts, and for the people who took their time to give me something to read after updating every chapter. Thanks a lot for the support! You are the reason why I didn't stop writing the story even though I don't want to continue writing this anymore.**

**...On with the story! :D**

**Chapter Five**

_It's Summer Time!_

"It's the ocean! The bright blue sky, the glistening sand, the fresh smell of air, the warm and nice feeling of rays of the sun hitting your bare skin, the yummy food stands nearby, and the pretty girls in nice-looking swimsuits!! I was really glad to have been invited to come along by Yamamoto's dad to help out with the sushi shop… but why are _they_ here too?!" the brunet's once happy and excited face turned upside-down when he saw who was chasing what across from the point where he stand by the sushi stop owned by the Yamamoto family.

There was a dumbfounded look on the brunet's face when his companion wearing a bright blue sweater with purple horizontal lines and pedal pants over a two-piece dotted blue and white bikini, walked over to him with a **Akita Inu** pup on a leash in tow – more like, the pup was being forcefully pulled by the intimidating human walking toward its original human master.

"Ryu-san… why are you wearing something like _that_ when we're at a beach…?" the brunet hesitantly asked the girl who was glaring down at the pup as if she's going to toss him off to the ocean to be eaten by the critters there.

The girl snapped her head from the pup to stare blankly at the petite boy in front of her. She looked down to observe her own choice of clothes to wear for their trip to the beach and frowned when she saw nothing bad on them, "What's so wrong with my clothes?"

Tsunayoshi turned away from the intimidating look the girl was giving him, "It's just… we're at the beach! You should have chosen cooler clothes to wear! Aren't you hot wearing them?"

Again, the girl just stared blankly at him for a few minutes and then had that thoughtful look on her face as if something had just struck in her head, "Oh. I didn't want to have sunburn. My skin's a bit delicate, you know."

"Ehh?! You should have said so Bianchi would have lent you her sun block lotion!"

"Ah, but I'm allergic to any lotion. My skin itches when I apply anything that has chemicals on my skin."

Tsunayoshi sweat drop, "S-somehow I've got a feeling that you won't budge even I tell you to."

Ryu bends her knees and hoisted the sitting pup from the brownish sand up to her arms cradling it like a baby and turned to smile at the brunet, "You've got that right."

Then she walked past Tsunayoshi with the squirming pup in her arms to enter their host's sushi shop slash the place where they'll be staying at for the whole week; leaving the brunet who was watching the white cotton-soft clouds as they float at the blue, blue sky.

**- Akita Inu is a breed of large dog originating in Japan, named for Akita Prefecture, where it is thought to have originated. If you don't know it yet, Yamamoto Takeshi's box animal, Jiro is also an Akita Inu breed C:**

**Sorry, it's a bit lame. Review…?**_  
_


	7. Chapter 6

**Uhmm.... sorry for the very late update. I was trying to get rid of this illness I call procrastination and that I've been busy doing typeset projects for scanlation groups I'm a member of. It's quite tiring, I must tell -sigh- As for Akai Sora, unfortunately, I'm still stuck with the next chapter. Sorry. I don't think I'll be able to continue writing that not until I've finished Puppy Love first.**

**Anyway, I'd like to make some things clear in this chapter; I use two names of Gokudera – his last name and his first name. "Gokudera" is his human name and "Hayato" is his puppy name Ryu had given him. Get it? I hope you do.**** All righty, onwards with the story! **

**Chapter Six **

_Operation: Rock the Boat_

It has been three hours and twenty-five minutes since Tsuna (who keep on stilling his yawn while cleaning up the dust from the windows of Yamamoto's shop squeaky clean with a bottle of spray and dry cloth) woke up from his sleep because a certain someone had crept up to him with a bucket half full of ice cold water and cruelly splashed it down on him.

The brunet snapped his eyes open and jumped off from the bed, carefully not to step on the now sitting Hayato in its back legs, staring wide eyed at his human.

If he were plain normal Gokudera, he'd squirt blood (and lots of it) right from his nose and he'd probably hit his forehead onto the wooden floor while muttering over and over again to Tsuna in his mind with his normal (but painful) way of apologizing.

Tsuna sighed in dismay when he caught sight of Ryu's dark blue-black hair when she walked past the room he was in-charge of cleaning with that usual blank expression on her face.

"She's like another Reborn; always making my daily life miserable."

"Stop talking to yourself over there Tsunayoshi and finish your work." the person aloofly announced behind the brunet; the brunet's heart jumped and was thankful that the other didn't notice the loud beating of his heart from the sudden sneak attack. He could almost feel that unemotional ice-blue eyes staring right down at the back of his head.

Tsuna let out the breath he kept when the he thought he heard footsteps fading in the background; his heart jumped the second time when he heard a furious shriek coming from the living room downstairs a minute later.

Without giving it a second thought, the brunet ran out of the room at a fast pace to find everyone (Reborn who was sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder, Yamamoto laughing with his goofy trademark smile, Bianchi stared with amusement in her green eyes) huddled together in one corner of the living room.

Tsuna squints through the huddled crowd and was taken a back at what he thought he saw. Was that… _Hayato_…? Tsuna looked more closely and gasped when his caramel-brown eyes confirmed what he saw.

And indeed it was Hayato right there that has caught everyone's attention. The puppy seems to be enjoying in his own little word - completely oblivious of his actions in reality; happily humping his hips on a medium-sized pineapple flush toy.

Silence filled the whole living room and the people who were witnessing the scene went dead silent when a spurt of white came out of the pup and onto the flush toy.

The innocent brunet's face turned white and let out a loud gasp from out of pure disbelief earning everyone's eyes to turn to him. His eye twitched and felt a shiver going down of his spine, tiny goose pimples slowly forming on his skin when he felt the room's temperature began to turn cold, or so he thought since everyone else didn't feel what he feels.

"…" a low menacing growl was heard behind Bianchi and upon hearing it, everyone around the blue-black haired girl backed away from her not wanting to be part of her wrath.

The only person who didn't was the always calm and "thinks of everything is a game" Yamamoto who has the baby Arcobaleno sitting on his left shoulder, half of his face was blocked by his black fedora hat and the only visible was the upward turn of his tiny lips on the sudden turn of events.

"…if you care so much of that right-hand _dog_ of yours, you better save him now before I get my hands on him… Sawada."

Tsuna cringed, _S-she called m-me by my l-last name! That never happens! Well… except for when _that_ time she got mad about Gokudera-kun teasing her about liking Mukuro-san!_

"Woof!" Hayato barked Tsuna off his daydreaming, pulling on the hem of his pants and jerked his furry head to the door way, telling his human master to run away as fast as he could.

As if on cue, Tsuna scooped up the puppy to his arms and ran for his dear life away from the raging dragon girl following his tracks at a fast speed with a 'you're dead meat' expression on her face.

Later that night (and probably for the next couple of nights until the dragon has calmed down), Gokudera was forced to sleep right outside Tsuna's and Ryu's room; taking amends of what he did.

Tsuna stared down at the puppy as a weird thought came up out of the blue in his mind, _Why does Hayato remind me a lot of Gokudera-kun…?_

**Haha! I got carried away from writing this chapter. I looked like an idiot laughing to myself while writing this; my family was giving me weird stares xD**

**As for the pineapple flush toy, let's just say Ryu and the Kokuyo Gang are close and Chrome had given her that toy for her last birthday. I should probably write a totally unrelated extra chapter about who really the dragon girl is.**

**Review plz?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Two updates in one day. I hope I'm forgiven for the long update? Ahihihi~ **

**Anyway, this is very, I mean, VERY short chapter. I didn't feel like wanting to write the chapter longer. Orz.**

**Chapter 7 **

The next day, Tsuna was left sprawled on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a zoned-out expression on his face.

He couldn't get rid of the thought why the dog he had found in front of their house that day was reminding him of the Gokudera who had mysteriously disappeared the day after.

Every thing that had happened the last nine days sounds all coincidental yet it is possible if the at-home tutor has something to do with all of this seeing as to why Reborn would hit him every time he asks questions about the whereabouts of his missing friend or why would Ryu constantly picks a fight with the dog through eye contact. It makes no sense. It is as if the dog is Gokudera himself.

Tsuna's eyes snapped open and the sudden thought had woken him up from his reverie, sitting up on the bed. It is a big possibility that Reborn may really have to do something behind all of this.

If he can't make them say it, then he'll just find it out himself!

**Lol, Tsuna takes action finally! XD**

**Review plz?  
**


End file.
